A Caregiver's Love
by Fianna9
Summary: Written for the prowlxjazz challenge 2014 Prompts: Remembering times past and testing boundaries. Part 3 of the music 'verse. Summary: Sometimes we need reminded that we're loved. (just a small warning: mention of past bullying but not elaborated)


Title: A Caregiver's Love

Verse: G1 alt

Rate: PG

Universe: music 'verse

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: This story takes place quite a while after "Just the Other Night" in this universe. Thank you George Strait for the inspiration.

Just wanted to give a warning that past bullying is mentioned by not elaborated on.

* * *

"He hates me, Jazz." Prowl was crouched on the berth, knees tucked under his arms with his head buried. His panels drooped across his back completing the pathetic picture. "He told me he doesn't have to do what I say because I am not his creator." Prowl twisted around to face the wall, a sulking maneuver Jazz privately admitted was usually more his forte. "He is correct; I have no true right to responsibility for him."

Jazz pondered his normally collected mate's unusually dramatic behavior. "He actually said all that?" Prowl turned to glare at Jazz. "Sorry, I'm not making fun of you. I've just never seen you this depressed over something like this." Walking over, he grabbed Prowl's shoulder and pulled him upright. "'Wave doesn't hate you, Prowl. He's maturing and wants to be more independent so he lashed out. You know this is a normal stage. I bet even you did it at least once or twice." Ignoring the silence from the Praxian, Jazz continued calmly. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Jazz tapped on Soundwave's door, sending a quiet query to the youngling. After a long moment, the door slid open. "Enter." A faint melancholy tinged the familiar monotone greeting. Walking quietly into the room, Jazz saw Soundwave sitting huddled in a corner.

Jazz walked over and crouched down next to the youngling. It wasn't much of a crouch as Soundwave was already almost as tall as him. "What's wrong, 'Wave."

Soundwave did not up at him. "Prowl: hate Soundwave."

Jazz shook his helm. It was hard to keep the hint of amusement from his voice and field. _Primus, what'd I do to have two melodramatic stoic types in my life tonight?_ "Prowler doesn't hate you 'Wave."

"Soundwave: insult Prowl. Prowl: frustrated." The look of misery was easy to read in spite of the red visor and mask. "Conclusion: Prowl leaving. Soundwave: not Prowl's creation."

"No, he's not your carrier or your creator. I'm not either you know." Soundwave looked up miserably at Jazz. "Carriers and creators get to know and love their sparklings from the start. We're your caregivers; we were lucky enough to be chosen to take care of you after you were already here. Let me tell you a secret my creator told me when I was your age." Soundwave wiggled closer to Jazz, leaning against his shoulder. "A real caregiver doesn't just love you when you're good. It's a love without end."

"Indeed," a quiet voice spoke from the door. Prowl walked in and sat down near them. "My creator said much the same thing the time I was sent home from the academy with a cracked optic."

"You were fighting?" Jazz looked mock-shocked at Prowl. "What happened?"

Prowl glowered at Jazz. "Several of the older cadets were teasing one of the younger students. Streetwise was easily distracted and viewed as an easy target by bullies. I stepped in to protect him from a punch and wound up in a physical confrontation with two of them. All three of us were suspended for fighting."

"Prowl: protecting." Soundwave protested, reaching over and grabbing Prowl's arm.

Prowl allowed himself to be tugged closer to the snuggling pair. "Regardless of my reasoning, I broke the rules by fighting. Datum and Chromedome have always been very strict about rules and consequences. I was worried that they would be disappointed in me. I knew there was no point in trying to hide so I told them exactly what happened. I was expecting to be disciplined; I wasn't expecting the two of them to hug me that tightly. They told me while I shouldn't have broken the academy rules they were proud of me for standing up for a smaller mech."

"Acceptable." Soundwave rested his head against Prowl's shoulder, nestled in warm thoughts from both sides.

Jazz snickered and poked the youngster lightly, "You probably don't remember, but Prowl didn't propose to me until you asked him to."

Soundwave tilted his head to look over at Prowl. "Elaborate." His tired field flickered with contentment.

Prowl smiled softly. "Jazz and I had been seeing each other romantically for almost a vorn when it happened. After our evenings together I would take my leave and return to my apartment before Jazz put you to bed. I was leery of completely disrupting your established routine at such a young age, and I didn't want you to assume that I was attempting to take Jazz away from you. One night, you asked me why I was leaving so I told you I was going home. You looked at me for a breem and then said 'Prowl home' and motioned towards the seat next to Jazz who was holding you. I asked Jazz to bond with me two orn later. I knew you were ready to accept me permanently."

Prowl and Jazz both looked down at Soundwave's face. "Remember this," Jazz said softly. "No matter what you do, 'Wave, we will always love you."

* * *

Datum and Chromedome are not mine, although Chromedome is a lot more well known.


End file.
